We used a novel methode to identify asymmetric division in keeping with the immortal strand hyp[othesis. We subsequently, identified a novel factor: the self-renewal factor that induces asymmetric division in cancer stem cells. We plan to purify this protein and generate novwl anticancer therapy by blocking its receptor or the facore itself inorder to stop self renewal. In addition by identifying the asymmetrically dividing cells in cancer (for the first time) we subsequently identified markers which are associated specifically with cancer stem cells.